


Terrible Thought

by CaptainKatie



Series: Harry Potter AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: A sequel to “Something Wicked This Way Comes” and “Control”.(This is also my first real attempt at J7  writing in over a decade.  Please be kind.)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Harry Potter AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104491
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Terrible Thought

Author: Captain Katie

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Uber Janeway/Seven

Setting: Harry Potter universe

Summary: A sequel to “Something Wicked This Way Comes” and “Control”. 

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek and Daniel Radcliffe owns Harry Potter

Feedback: Yes please!!!

_What a terrible thought_

_I don't care what you've done  
I don't care who you've won  
I know in the end, you have your fun_

_But you can't have it here  
And I won't let you steer  
You know I don't want you in my mind  
What a terrible thought  
What a terrible, terrible thought_

\- “Terrible Thought” Poe

Chapter 1

Annika Hansen, valiant Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, was in hell. That was the only reasonable explanation for the person who stood before her. Annika was convinced she had died a swift death and gone straight to hell even as her supervisor introduced the woman that caused so much turmoil within her. 

“Aurors, allow me to introduce Kathryn Janeway, an expert in Memory Magics”. Cas Carneirus’ voice held a hint of optimism as she continued. “She will be assisting us with our _Westview_ situation.”

“Thank you, Captain, I’m looking forward to working with all of you.” Janeway’s blue-gray eyes scanned the small congregated group of aurors before falling on one person. Her voice and sudden smile revealed delighted surprise. “Annika?”

That damned voice, made lower and even huskier with age. The last time Annika had heard that voice was a decade ago in her shitty flat when she had… no she couldn’t think about that now. She already felt her body warming to a distracting degree, both from anger and arousal. 

“Hello, Professor.” Annika couldn’t believe how steady her voice was, especially as she took in Janeway’s uncharacteristic appearance. 

Kathryn Janeway no longer wore her hair in a tightly coiled bun, instead her auburn hair streaked intermittently with silver was free to fall along her shoulders giving her a much softer appearance than Annika could ever recall her having. Gone were the thick crimson robes that concealed a petite and feminine body, a body that Annika knew intimately. Janeway was dressed in an impeccably tailored, black skirt suit that hugged each of her curves snugly. The crimson red silk shirt matched the inner lining of her waist long cape and six-inch heeled, leather ankle boots. Annika licked her lips as she wondered if the other woman still wore black lace. 

The only familiar aspects of the other woman were the red-rimmed glasses on a chain that hung from Janeway’s neck, her sparkling blue-gray eyes, and the lop-sided smirk that still caused moisture to gather between Annika’s legs even after all these years.

“Please, Annika, it’s just ‘Kathryn’.” Janeway waved a hand dismissively, but her tone held something like regret as she cast her eyes away from Annika’s pointed look. “I’ve not been a professor in a very long time.”

“You too know each other?” Carneirus looked from one woman to the other and wondered at their connection. From her auror’s severe expression and the way she was gritting her teeth it seemed like quite the history. 

“Oh yes, I was one of Annika’s professors at _Hogwarts_ ages ago”. Janeway’s smirk was back as was the mischievous gleam in her eyes. “To tell you the truth, she was my favorite student. So bright and—advanced for her age.”

“I see, well that works out nicely since Auror Hansen is the point person for this case.” Carneirus knew Annika Hansen was referred to somewhat unkindly by her fellow aurors as “The Ice Queen” but the Captain had never seen her quite this chilly towards another. She cleared her throat as she kept her voice light despite the tension in the air. “I’ll leave you two to get reacquainted and go over the _Westview_ situation as it stands now. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Carneirus gave the two women one more curious once over before she uttered her final command before following her aurors out of the icy room. “Let’s get this resolved quickly, Auror Hansen. I’d like to be out of New Jersey sooner rather than later.” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

Annika’s response was said automatically for she had hardly heard anything said by her superior after Janeway had made what would seem to most an innocuous statement regarding a former student. Annika knew better. Janeway had such a knowing look and an air of superiority surrounding her, similar to how she had appeared ten years ago in Annika’s flat, that it was unmistakable what the former professor had been implying.

Images of herself as an innocent, seventeen year old student being thoroughly shagged by her schoolgirl crush, the then Professor Janeway, flashed unbidden in Annika’s mind. Initially these memories had been erased by Professor Janeway only to be restored five years later. Janeway had claimed to be the person who had sent Annika the charm that had restored the memories of their month long affair. In her anger, Annika hadn’t believed the other woman then, but she couldn’t deny the logic now. No one else would have had those memories to share. 

That restoration of memories had led to Annika’s invitation to Janeway to come to her flat a decade ago. The images of her tying Janeway to her bed and fucking her with equal parts lust and rage made Annika avert her gaze. She had erased Janeway’s memories of those events, but Annika had them clear in her mind as if it had happened yesterday. Even after ten years, she still felt love and hate fighting for supremacy within her upon seeing Janeway again. 

_This bloody woman._ Annika seethed as she moved away from Janeway to not have to feel her warmth or smell that same intoxicating fragrance that she had worn as a professor _._ She kept her back to Janeway as she organized her files on the desk before her and attempted to calm her body’s strong reactions to the other woman. _Why did she still have to be so fucking gorgeous and insufferable?_

“How are you, Annika? It’s been what… sixteen years since you were my pupil?” Janeway’s light friendly tone seemed to indicate she was unmindful of Annika’s unease. “Much too long for us not to have seen one another. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Annika’s head snapped up. She knew, somehow Janeway remembered what Annika had done to her. Her wand was already in her hand as she whipped around to face the other woman, who Annika should have assumed was far too dangerous to ever turn one’s back on.

“Expelliarmus!” 

Annika watched helplessly as her wand was knocked from her hand and then a silver rope snaked around her, binding her arms to her sides and legs tightly together. She was defenseless as Janeway claimed her wand.

“You fucking b—”

“Silencio.” There was something perilous in Janeway’s smile and the way her already low voice dropped a few octaves. “Turnabout’s fair play.”

Before Annika could fully consider what that meant, Janeway had gripped her arm and in a flurry they were gone from the MACUSA’s provisional headquarters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Harry Potter expert so please forgive me some misusage of spells etc.

Chapter 2

Kathryn Janeway held Annika Hansen tight against her during their apparition from the small office space in New Jersey to her home despite the other woman’s continuous struggles to come loose from her grip. She tried to ignore her body’s strong reactions to Annika’s closeness, the feel of her trim but curvaceous figure, her enticing warmth and scent. Once the auror had regained her equilibrium from the unexpected transport, Janeway released her and moved swiftly away in order to regain her own. She had her mission and she would not be deterred regardless of how tempting the auror looked ensnared in shimmering silver rope.

Janeway bit her bottom lip as she appreciated the exquisiteness of the woman before her. The high-neck, three-belted azure bodice hugged generous curves and the tailored Victorian style tailcoat hinted at an athletic, enticingly feminine body under the rather utilitarian garb.

Despite the restraints, Annika possessed an undeniable air of self-assurance and poise that she had not possessed the last time Janeway had seen her. Though she had to admit the circumstances of that meeting had not been conducive for either of their composures. Annika’s cool confidence, the way her wavy blonde hair was pulled into a tight French twist, and the strong set of her jaw gave Annika an aloof air about her, which made her even more gorgeous and arresting to Janeway. 

Even a decade later, Janeway remembered vividly what it was like to be enveloped in the feel of this woman. Her slick skin against hers. The taste of her. How she sounded when she fucked her. When she came. Janeway felt arousal course hotly through her body, but attempted to will it away. She had to clear her throat before she spoke.

“Accio.” Janeway gently, but firmly placed the bound woman onto the summoned armchair before she deposited the claimed wand into a nearby bureau drawer. She took a moment to regain her bearings and to will her heartbeat to slow. She turned back towards Annika and her breath caught in her throat as she saw fury mixed with arousal and a modicum of fear in Annika’s icy blue eyes. Janeway held her hands up in what she hoped was a nonthreatening manner. “I’m not going to hurt you, Annika, I just want to talk.”

This elicited a rather derisive sound from the bound woman. Janeway rolled her eyes at the irony of her own statement before she gave Annika back her voice with a flick of her wand.

“Let me go.” Annika’s voice was ice and steel. “You have no right to hold me against my will. I have a mission to—”

“Oh, I’ve already handled your _Westview_ situation.” Janeway waved a hand dismissively as she settled her petite form into the plush chair directly across from Annika. She tried not to sound too haughty but figured by Annika’s rather exasperated expression that she had failed. She attempted to sound more humble as she continued almost apologetically. “No offense to you and your fellow aurors, but it was quite simple actually.”

Annika and her team had been working diligently on the _Westview_ case for weeks now and hadn’t been any closer to solving it: how to restore the individual memories of one thousand seven hundred and one residents of a small New Jersey community whilst still upholding the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. 

The fact that Kathryn Janeway had managed it before anyone had even been aware of her presence bespoke an amazing amount of skill and power that far surpassed any of the aurors, herself included. Annika understood rationally that she was in a very precarious situation, one that needed to be handled carefully to avoid unnecessarily provoking the powerful witch before her. Despite knowing this, her own stubbornness and feelings of contempt won out.

“You really are the most insufferable woman I have ever met.” Annika’s gaze narrowed and she gritted her teeth, but she had to admit perhaps only to herself that she was awe-struck. “I suppose you want, what, a thank you?”

“What I want…” Janeway’s deep, husky voice was authoritative but Annika thought she detected something else in its depth. Something like longing. “Is for you to hear me out.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Annika sneered derisively as she fought against the silver rope restraining her. Her efforts were for naught since the more she struggled the tighter the rope became. With an irritated grunt she stilled her movements, which resulted in a slight loosening of her restraints. Annika’s tone was as frosty as her harsh glare. “If you really want to talk, then fine, let’s talk. But I won’t do it as your captive.”

Janeway stood gracefully before she placed her hands on her hips as she regarded the challenging woman seated before her, she frowned as apprehension furrowed her brow. She let out a deep sigh of surrender before she brought forth her wand. “Emancipare.”

As the silver rope slipped back into the tip of Janeway’s wand, Annika launched herself at the other woman. Janeway let out a short cry of surprise before the air was knocked out of her when she landed on her back on the floor with Annika falling heavily on top of her. Janeway’s attempt to reach her fallen wand was stopped short by firm, strong hands around her wrists. 

Annika straddled Janeway’s waist as she pinned the auburn-haired woman’s wrists to the floor on either side of her head. Janeway fought to free herself from Annika’s unyielding hold, but she was only successful in tiring herself out. She finally yielded to the immovable woman and relaxed her body as she glared up at Annika. Janeway licked her lips before she spoke, her voice low and dangerous. 

“Release me.” Janeway tried to ignore the heat she felt against her stomach through Annika’s black leather pants and how it caused arousal to create an ache between her own legs. Lust and anger warred within her, but for the moment her wounded pride allowed her ire to win out. “Now!”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Annika possessed a smug smile and a glint of satisfaction in her icy blue eyes, which renewed Janeway’s resistance. As futile as it was. “I much prefer you like this.” 

Annika repositioned her hold so that she had both of Janeway’s wrists in her left hand before she reached for the struggling woman’s fallen wand. It didn’t like being held by her but it soon submitted to this precarious new ownership. Annika made a Z shape in the air as she spoke her incantation. “Altum somnum.”

Janeway’s rebellious movements ceased as her entire body went limp below Annika as the sleep spell took effect. She slowly released her hold on the slumbering woman’s wrists and with a gentleness and care that would have perhaps surprised the other woman, Annika brushed a strand of silver streaked auburn hair from Janeway’s serene features.

Annika gritted her teeth against the warm feelings fighting to gain dominance within her as she appreciated Janeway in repose. Why did she still have to be so damned beautiful, elegant, sexy… dangerous. As she effortlessly carried Janeway to the rather large canopy bed, Annika reminded herself of all the very logical reasons why she hated the sleeping woman in her arms. The violation of her mind, memories stolen, when she had been a seventeen year old student infatuated with her professor. If Janeway wanted to talk, fine they’d talk, but under the conditions Annika would devise. Annika possessed a not very kind smile as she lifted the wand and took control.

“Veritas vos liberabit.”


End file.
